1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bidet systems and to water tanks suitable for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable time, effort and expense have been devoted to the development of water handling systems in which water flowing through a confined space is to be heated and maintained at a predetermined temperature. Thus, in a bidet of the type wherein water handling apparatus is housed in the restricted space of a toilet seat housing, the water tank must necessarily be quite small, particularly since such space also houses various other items such as a blower with motor and fan, a pressure regulator, water jet nozzles, tubing, diverter valve, and solenoids together with circuits for controlling various electrical operations including the heating of the water via a heating element therein. It is also known that for a bidet to stand a chance to receive wide acceptance so that it can be made and sold in volume, it is essential that the temperature of the water directed against the skin of the user must be maintained at a comfortable level. In this regard, common failings of previously known bidets include undesirable and uncomfortable temperature variations, known as "hot shots" and "cold shots", during water flow delivered to the user.